Beastboy Starts to Wonder
by Turtle Girl Yuki
Summary: Beastboy is feeling alone. where can his parents be? why did they leave him? What is that smell!
1. Food Crisis

TEEN TITANS  
"My dear son, I love you Beastboy." Beastboy could see his mothers face and himself. He was but a little boy. Not yet a beast. "My sweet little child." Her voice continued, saying nice things in a gentle tone. He was in her arms, being rocked like a toddler. It was so good to see his mother again. Beastboy sighed and snuggled farther into her arms. "I love you Beastboy." She said. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. When she leaned back Beastboy saw not his mothers face, but Raven's? "I will always love you." Raven said. The voice drifted away, and Beastboy awoke to the darkness of his room.  
'Wow?! What was that about?' he thought rubbing his head. He shook his head and got out of bed. After he had dressed and made his bed, he went into the main room. "Hello is anyone awake yet?" he said looking around the room. Only Cyborg was in the room, rummaging threw the refrigerator.  
"Is there nothing to eat in this place? Where has all the good food gone?" he complained to himself, not noticing that Beastboy was in the room also.  
"Uh, Cyborg, what are you looking for?" he asked his friend.  
"I'm looking for something to eat, that's what. Where is all the good food? Who keeps eating it all?" Beastboy could tell that Cyborg was getting angry. Beastboy said nothing as he was the one who had eaten everything. He backed slowly away so that Cyborg would not notice, but he wasn't that lucky.  
"Beastboy! You're the one who ate everything didn't you?" he yelled.  
"No, I didn't eat anything at all!" he said lying badly.  
"BEASTBOY! You're dead! You always do this. How come you can't just tell us that you ate the food, so we can send you to get more?!" Cyborg yelled so loud that Beastboy could feel the tower shake. He changed into a turtle and hid in his shell.  
"Oh no, you're not gonna hid from me! Come out of there. Now Beastboy!" Cyborg scooped up Beastboy and poked his finger in the shell. Beastboy bit him and held on. Cyborg screamed and started flinging his hand around, trying to get Beastboy to let go. After a couple of vicious swings, he finally flung Beastboy from his finger and across the room.  
"What is going on in here? What is all the noise?" Robin, Starfire and Raven burst in the doorway in there nightclothes. Robin crossed his arms over his chest.  
"What do you think? It's Beastboy, as usual. He has eaten all the food again!" Cyborg yelled.  
"You don't have to yell, we can all hear you." Raven said as she and Starfire sat on the couch. Starfire nodded in agreement and yawned.  
"Yes, all...can hear...you..." she said her voice trailing off, her head nodding and she starting to drool on Raven's shoulder. Raven made a sick face and turned her attention back to Robin and Cyborg.  
"What is the big deal Cy? Just go buy some more." Robin said pulling a blanket over him to hide his boxers. "No! I'm tired of always having Beastboy do something and someone else pay for it. I'm not going anywhere. If anyone wants food, Beastboy should go get it since he's the one who eats it all the time." Cyborg tried to keep his voice calm, but it wasn't working the way he planed. Robin sighed and turned to Beastboy, who was hiding under the couch, "Beastboy, Cyborg's right. You should be the one to get more. We'll make a list and you can go get the food later Ok. We're probably going back to sleep right now. At least I am." He said looking across the room at Starfire and Raven. Raven was using Starfire's cat printed sleeve to wipe off Star's drool from Raven's shoulder. Starfire slept though it. When Raven moved and let her fall on the couch, she didn't notice at all. Star just slept and snored softly. Robin chuckled lightly and took the blanket from around him and laid it on the still sleeping Starfire. Raven had already gone to her room, and Cyborg had stomped off to his own room. Beastboy crawled out from under the couch and rubbed his back. "Why'd he have to throw me?" he complained to himself. "You bit him. What do you expect? Are you going back to bed?" Robin said. Beastboy remembered his dream and shook his head, "No, I'm going to just play video games for awhile." He said walking over to the TV and picking up the controller. "Ok, just don't put it so loud. I want to go back to sleep." Robin disappeared down the hall to his room. Beastboy was left lone in the silence, except for Starfire's snoring that is. He looked down at the controller in his hand and threw it on the table. He went back into his room and closed the door. 'Everyone gets so mad at me, especially Cyborg. What do they all have against me? Why does Robin always take Cyborg's side?' he lay on his bed. He pulled a photo book out from in-between his mattresses. He flipped to his favorite page and stared at his parents faces. They looked so happy with him in their arms. 'Why couldn't they have loved me more?' Beastboy wondered. He couldn't remember that night that well, but sometimes little pieces of it came back to him sometimes. 'I wonder where they are right now. It would be great to see them again, and to ask what had happened.' Beastboy sighed and put the book back where he got it and curled under his covers. 


	2. Parents?

_On The Other Side of Town..._

**_(BANG! BOOM! CRASH! SCREAM!) _**A wall to the bank flew off. A man and a woman step out from the broken hole in the bank wall carrying bags of money. They were big, green, and very determined to get what they wanted. They turned into big green birds and flew away with the money in there beaks. When they got to their hideout, they changed back into there "normal" forms.

"We are good, huh, Honey Bill" the girl said to the male.

"Yes, we are. Everyone should know that now. Bring those bags over here will you Annebella?" He said chuckling. He always made fun of her name. He sat down at a large desk and poured the money on the table. "One thousand, two thousand, three..." he counted.

"Wow, there is a lot of it." Annebella said looking over her husbands shoulder, "I didn't know we got that much."

"When we get money, we get money." Bill sneered. "It doesn't matter how much there is, it's just...well, I guess it does matter how much there is, huh?" he said laughing. Annebella joined in the laughter, until she heard something. Bill stopped laughing also. "I hear something coming." He said in a whisper. Annebella nodded as she changed into a dog for a few moments, then changed back.

"It sounds like five things, it is hard to tell what they all are, because they are different." She said as she started to put the money back in the bags. Bill changed this time and back.

"It sounds like there is one human, two flying things, a robot, and something else that smells like tofu." He said, looking shocked. Annebella suddenly stopped and look at bill, "Tofu?" she said with fear. Bill nodded.

"Oh, no. oh, no. if that's really...then what will we do if he finds us?" she said. "Honey Bill, we have to get out of here now!" She said, picking up as much bags as she could. Bill nodded and helped to grab the bags of money. When they had gotten all they could, they ran out of their hideout and down to the sewer. As they splashed threw the water, and went into a lot of tunnels, they soon found themselves lost.

"Damn it! Now what do we do?" Bill said as he shifted the money in his arms.

"I...I don't know." Annebella said, looking around.

Suddenly there was a crash, and one of the sewer tunnels blew away. As the smoke cleared, Annebella and Bill saw a man in a bronze suit standing there.

"Who are you?" Bill asked.

"My name is Slade and I have come to help you." Slade said.

"Help us with what?" Annebella said.

"Why, to get away. you see, the Teen Titans are an enemy of mine as well, so I think that we could help each other out." He said.

"Wait. Who are the Teen Titans? What do you mean enemy of yours and helping each other out?" Bill asked, very confused.

"Well, I will explain everything later, but right now, how about we get out of this sewer and go to where I stay so we can talk about this?" Slade suggested. Annebella and Bill looked at one other before nodding and followed Slade out of the sewer. When they arrived at Slade's place, he offered them some tea as they sat down at a small table.

"Well now, I am sure you have a lot of questions to ask?" Slade said, not taking any tea. Bill and Annebella looked at each other. Bill set down his cup and thought for a second about what he wanted to ask first.

"Um...I guess we should first ask, who are the Teen Titans, and..." Bill stopped to let Slade answer that question so he wouldn't confuse himself.

"The Teen Titans are a group of teens that fight crime and save this city. There are five of them. Robin, a human with immense fighting skills. Cyborg, a half human, half robot. Starfire, an alien who is trying to learn about Earth. Raven, an alien who shows no emotions." Slade said.

"I thought you said there was five of them?" Annebella asked. She was sure that he said five, but he only named four.

"Oh yes. There is one more, a green boy. His name is Beastboy, and he can change into any animal." Slade said. Bill and Annabelle's faces turned white as they looked at one other. "I can see that this boy seems familiar to you?" Slade asked.

"Well, um...you see...that is...anyhow, he's our son." Annebella said hanging her head. Tears started to stream down her face.

Slade handed her a tissue, "Now, now. It's ok. Why don't you tell me about it?" Slade said smiling.

Bill started while Annebella dried her eyes, "Well, you see when we were young, we..."

To Be Continued......

Here is the 2nd chapter of my Teen Titans story. I now that in "real life" Beastboy doesn't have any parents, but this is a make-believe story, so I can make him have parents if I want, SO THERE! MUAH-HA-HA-HA-HA! cough, cough sorry, just a little spell just then. All better now. So anyhow, my next chapter will explain why they left him and all the other stuff. If there are any questions you have that you would like Annebella and Bill to answer in the next chapter, please add them to your review and I will try to put all answers into the story. Thanks, bye.


	3. Annebella and Bill

_Back At The Titan Tower…_

"How could we not find whoever it was that robbed that bank?" Robin said, slamming his fist on the table. Starfire was cooking dinner, she turned when she heard Robin's fist hit the table.

"Robin, you know it was not any of our fault. We will catch them, but it will take time." She said to him.

"What if we don't have time?" Robin yelled. Starfire shrank back. Robin softened and went to her, "I'm sorry Star. I did not mean to be harsh to you. Um…by the way, you food is burning." Robin said as the pan on the stove caught on fire. Starfire screamed and threw the spatula that was in her hand at it, and hid behind Robin. Beastboy changed into an elephant and sprayed the pan until the fire was out.

"Wow Star. I didn't know you were so afraid of a little fire." Beastboy said, changing back. Cyborg had token a mask from the wall and crept behind Beastboy and tapped him on the shoulder. When Beastboy turned around, and came face-to-face with the mask, he squeaked and ran under the sofa as a mouse. Cyborg removed the mask and laughed.

Beastboy came from under the couch. "I…I wasn't scared. I was just fooling… yes, that's it…just fooling." He said sitting at the table. "So Starfire, when is dinner gonna be ready? I'm starved. I hope there's tofu in it." Beastboy licked his lips.

Starfire put the pan on a hotplate in the middle of the table. Beastboy looked at it. It looked like tofu, so he took a big bite. His face scrunched up with disgust. He spat it out in his napkin, "Uggh! What is the Starfire? That's not tofu at all!" he said wiping out his mouth.

Starfire sat down and took a bite of the bubbly goo in the pan. "Mmmm…It tastes fine to me. Not as good as my moms, but still good." She said. She offered some to the others, but they refused. They knew that Starfire's cooking was not the best in the world.

Beastboy got up and got out the stuff to make his tofu meal. He sat down at the table, picked up his fork, and then the Titans crime locators came on. "Noooo! I just sat down to eat! Why does this have to happen now?" he complained. But he got up and ran off to help the others who had already ran out of the room.

When they arrived at the scene of the crime, they found nobody there. There was just some glass on the street where the criminal had broken into a jewelry shop. They looked around to find anything to help them.

"Hey you guys, look at this." Cyborg said leaning over the broken glass of the jewelry counter. The others came and look, and saw a note taped to the glass. Robin untapped it and read it aloud.

_Dear Titans,_

_I can see you have noticed our destruction. We are the same that robbed that bank that you had such trouble figuring out. So, we thought we would introduce ourselves to help you out. Be prepared._

_Signed,_

_Greens_

"That's all it says" Robin looked at the note again, " '_Be prepared_?' I wonder what that means?" he said, reading the letter over again.

"Robin! Up there!" Starfire yelled, pointing to a low building nearby. Atop stood what appeared to be the Greens. They swooped down, picked up Beastboy, and jumped down a sewer hole.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help me!" Beastboy yelled, his voice shrinking. 'Oh yah, I can fight.' He thought, changing into a tiger. He jumped out of their grasp and turned to face them, growling. He studied the two people. Even though they had masks on, he could tell one was female and the other male. They pulled off their masks and looked at him. Beastboy could see they had another mask over their faces under the ones they just pulled off. He continued to growl at the two people. Somebody threw a small item between them. A dark smoke erupted from it. Beastboy started coughing and fell to the floor, unconscious. As his eyes slowly closed, he felt the two people pick his limp body off the ground. Then he saw, heard, or felt nothing else as he slipped into a deep sleep.

He awoke later to find himself lying on a small couch. "Ugh. What happened? How long have I been out?" he said to himself. His head hurt and he closed his eyes.

"You have been asleep for 6 days." A voice said as a man came into view.

"Really! That long?" Beastboy cried.

"No, of course not! You've just been out for a couple of hours. You should have seen the look on your face. 6 hours. Ha-ha-ha-ha." The male slapped Beastboy on the back with a laugh.

"Bill, stop that." another figure, a female, came across the room with a glass of water. Bill went and sat in a chair, pouting.

"I was just having some fun with the boy Annebella." He mumbled.

Annebella glared at him, then handed the water to Beastboy, "Here, drink this." She said.

Beastboy gulped down the water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He didn't realize how thirsty he was. He gave the glass back to Annebella. His head still hurt and he brought his hand up to the pounding.

"Hey what's the matter with you, huh? Oh, is it from when your head got cut open?" Bill asked, leaning back in the chair.

"WHAT! MY HEAD GOT CUT OPEN!?" Beastboy yelled. He frantically started searching his head with his hands, trying to find stitches or something.

Bill started laughing again. He laughed so hard, he fell back in the chair and hit the floor. "Ow! No, you didn't get your head cut open. I'm just messin' with ya." He said, slapping Beastboy on the back again.

"DUDE! That is so not funny." Beastboy crossed his arms and dropped down on the couch. Bill sat down next to Beastboy.

"Oh give it a rest. It was just a joke, you know, something that's funny. Gosh, you must never tell or take jokes, you big serious person." He said crossing his arms also.

Beastboy glared at him, and thought of how Raven never takes his jokes. 'Raven! The Titans!' Beastboy suddenly remembered what happened. "I have to go. I need to go back to my friends. It has been fun though, bye." Beastboy got up from the couch and started walking, but didn't know where the door was. He looked around the room, and saw there wasn't a door or windows or any way out of the room. "How do I get out of here!?" he yelled.

"You can't get out, trust me, we've tried many times. There isn't any way out. Usually, this is more than one room, we live in a whole house, but when you were brought in, it turned into one room. Only temporarily though." Bill said.

"You joking again aren't you. Ok, very funny. Now, how do I get out?" Beastboy asked.

"No, this time I'm tellin' the truth. There is no way out." He said. Bill calmly started picking fuzz balls of the pillow on the couch, looking up at Beastboy's shocked expression from time to time.

Annebella had been watching them with a worried look on her face. "Its not so bad. We get to go out sometimes, but we have chips in us so that we are always followed so we don't try to run away. you have a chip in you know too. I know that this must be a shock for you, but we can make this work. You can be happy here. We have been happy here for a long time now." She said, sitting on the other side of Beastboy.

Beastboy wanted to argue, but his head hurt so badly, that he decided it wasn't worth it. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble, and the wall on the far side of the room lifted up to reveal a kitchen and halls. "Ah, there we go. This is the rest of our house. Come with me, I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in. it was all fixed up a couple days ago when Bill and I had our day out." Annebella said, standing up from the couch. Beastboy hung his head followed her down the hall and into his new room. "Well, here's your room." Annebella said.

Beastboy lifted his head and looked in the room in disbelieve. It was a green room with animals all around it, but not those little baby room animals, they were cool animals. All stuff Beastboy could turn into. He let out a small whistle. "Wow! This is great!" he exclaimed. "Wait, I can't just live with you guys. I mean, I don't even know you two, and what about my friends? I can't just disappear from them. They must be worried about me." He said. He sat on the bed and put his chin in his hands.

Annebella and Bill glanced at each other. They sat down next to him. "You know, we don't know what to say at the moment, but you'll get used to it." Bill said in a gentle tone. He looked at Annebella.

Annebella sighed and put her arms around Beastboy, "It won't be so bad. You'll see. We'll all have fun together." She kissed the top of his head and she, along with Bill, walked out of the room.

Beastboy lay on the bed and closed his eyes. 'What can I do? I can't stay here. but, they do seem like nice people.' Beastboy opened his eyes and decided to see what was in the room that was now, supposedly, his room. He got off the bed and went over to a small green dresser on one side of the room. He opened the drawers and peeked inside. There were pants and shirts in the bottom drawer, nicer pants and shirts in the second drawer, and socks and undergarments in the top drawer. Beastboy walked to the closet ad opened the sliding, green doors. Inside were books, games, coats, and other types of things. He whistled again. 'Wow, this is nice stuff. Nicer then what I have at the tower.' Beastboy felt a pang of guilt as soon as he thought those words. "Great, what a thing to say. I can't get to comfortable here. I need to find some way back to the Titans." He mumbled.

There was a knock on his door, and Bill stood in the doorframe. "Hey kid. You want something to eat? Supper's going on the table, so if you want to come join Annebella and I, then whenever you feel like it." Bill asked.

Beastboy's stomach growled at the sound of food. He nodded and followed Bill to the dining room, where there was tofu sandwiches and salad along with a huge bowl of just tofu. "Dude! You like tofu!?" Beastboy exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

"Oh, do you not like tofu? I'm sorry, that's all we ever eat. We have this thing about not eating stuff that comes from animals. If you want something else, I guess we can try to find it." Annebella said. She got up and went to the cabinet, trying to find something that wasn't tofu.

"No, no! That's not it. I love tofu. I was just surprised that you did too. I haven't really met anyone that likes it also." Beastboy said, waving his arms.

Annebella and Bill smiled. "Well, that's good to hear. We were worried that you wouldn't like it, then what would we have done?" Bill laughed. They all sat down at the table to eat. Not wanting to seem rude, Beastboy didn't pile his plate up with tofu like he would have done at the Titans Tower, even though he was very hungry. Bill watched him and laughed, "Oh, you can have more then that! There's more then enough." He picked up the wooden spoon from the tofu bowl and plopped a big glob of it on Beastboy's plate. Then put some more on his plate. When he offered some more to Annebella, she refused, so he shrugged, and started scooping it into his mouth.

Beastboy laughed at him. "You're funny. I like you." He said, putting tofu in his mouth. It was maybe the best tofu he had had in a long, long time.

To be continued… 

I know that I said that I would have Annebella and Bill tell Beastboy that they were his parents, but I have another idea in mind. They will tell him though…eventually. Well, till the next chapter, bye.


	4. Dream

I know I never add a disclaimer, but I wanted to change some things, so I am going to add one this time. 

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans, **_but_** I do own their actions at the moment and further moments of my story. The reason I am adding this disclaimer, is because I am going to have a teen titan discover a new power of theirs. So _please_ nobody get mad at me for altering the show realities of the Teen Titans. Besides, Beastboy got a new animal to turn into on the new Teen Titans shows. The one where Starfire almost got married, so I am just doing something like that, in other terms. The new power isn't in this chapter, but I thought I would put it in now, because this chapter is kind of short and otherwise, I would forget to. Now to the story!

Continued from before… 

"Raven?" Beastboy murmured in his sleep. "Where are you Rae?" He was having a dream. He was running away from something and following something else at the same time. He wasn't sure what was behind him, but he knew Raven was in front of him. She would appear at times and bide him to come and he would walk towards her, but then after he followed her for a while, she would take a sharp turn and disappear. He would then get scared for some reason, and try to find her. She would then again appear, float over to him and come very close to him and then turn around and float off, checking from time to time to see if he was following her. She never spoke to him in words, but Beastboy knew she wanted to show him something. He just didn't know why she wasn't talking to him, or why she would come so close to his face before turning and floating away. "Raven, where are you taking me?" Beastboy would ask her, but she would just float around and not say a word. "Raven! Say something to me!" Beastboy grabbed Raven's shoulders and turned her around angrily. Just as he did so, Raven let out a shrill scream and flew out of his arms. As Beastboy watched, Raven suddenly started spinning in circles in the air above his head. Faster and faster she spun, screaming all the way. "RAVEN!" Beastboy yelled. He suddenly began to be lifted off the ground along with other objects around him as they all ascend towards Raven like a magnet. "AHHHHHHHHHH! RAVEN, PLEASE HELP ME!" he cried out. But Raven kept spinning and screaming in the air. Beastboy saw her face as her hood fell off her head. As he came closer, he saw she was crying. "Raven?" he asked. He gave himself a boast to get to Raven faster. He grabbed her and brought her close to him and she stopped screaming and spinning. She suddenly closed her eyes and went limp in his arms. Beastboy felt himself fall back down to the ground slowly. The other objects fell slowly back down also. For a few moments, Beastboy just sat in the middle of the street, holding Raven close to him like a small child. He waited for her to awake. He knew she was alive, because he could feel her hot breath on his face as his cheek touched hers. A dark shadow fell over them. Beastboy looked up, but could not see the figure's features. The figure raised an object and brought it down towards Beastboy's head. Beastboy screamed, and awoke from his dream still screaming. He sat up in his bed with a jolt. His breath unsteady. He glanced at the clock beside his bed. It read 3:47 am. As he tried to steady his breath, he heard footsteps running down the hall. The door flew open and Bill and Annebella entered.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Bill asked. He tightened his robe around him.

"I…um…I…I had a bad dream." Beastboy said, feeling stupid. "I'm sorry I woke you guys up. It was just a stupid dream. I don't know why I got so scared." He said, hanging his head.

"Oh, you don't have to be sorry. No, that's all right. Everyone has bad dreams. You are no different." Annebella said as she sat on Beastboy's bed. "Now, do you want to tell us about it? Maybe we can help to make you feel not so uncomfortable." She said.

Beastboy shook his head, then nodded. "It was just a weird thing. My friend, Raven was in it. She was having me follow her and then when I touched her, she started spinning in a circle in the air and screaming. I was being lifted off the ground and I grabbed her to make her stop and she sort of fell asleep, I guess. So I was in the middle of the street holding her, waiting for her to awake. Then there was this person I guess, I couldn't see it very well, and it raised an object and was going to hit me in the head with it when I woke up screaming. So, I don't know why I was so scared. Normally, I would have moved to protect Raven and myself. I would have even fought if I needed to." Beastboy explained.

Bill and Annebella listened to every word that Beastboy had to say. "Well, maybe it is trying to tell you something?" Bill said, shrugging his shoulders. Annebella gave him a look. "What? I am just trying to help." He said as he threw his arms up in the air. "Fine, you try to tell him something better then." He said as he walked out of the room and down the hall.

Beastboy laughed. "I don't think it was much help, but I feel a little better by him making me laugh." He said. "I am sorry again for waking you guys up."

"No, it is not your fault. I told you that." Annebella said. She kissed Beastboy's head and stood up. "Now, how about you try to go asleep again? Hopefully you will not have any more nightmares." Beastboy nodded and lay down in the bed. "Ok, good night." Annebella said as she turned off the lights.

"Good night. Thank you for making me feel better. Can you please tell that to Bill too?" Beastboy asked. Annebella nodded her head and closed the door. Beastboy heard her walk down the hall. He snuggled down into his bed and covered himself with the blankets. He sighed deeply and fell back to sleep.

_To be continued…_

_Haha! I told you all that the new power wouldn't be in this chapter! No, I don't mean to be so mean, but seriously, I did say that this chapter was short. But, oh well, I got it down, and I have no clue on what shall happen next. I will think of something though. Bye all, see you guys in the next chapter!_


	5. Plan to run away

_Continued from before_

"Beastboy! It's time to get up!" Bill's voice rang down the hall. Beastboy groaned and pulled his sheets above his head. He heard footsteps coming down the hall and into his room. "Beastboy, get up now! We have a big Day planned, but we can't get started until you are awake." Bill said, poking Beastboy.

Muffled sounds came from under the covers. Bill sighed. He went to the end of the bed, grabbed the bottom of the sheets, and pulled them clear off the bed. "Now get up!" he said, rolling the sheets and walking out of the room with them, while Beastboy yelped and dove under his pillow as a mouse. He squeaked in anger at Bill. He changed back to himself, yawned loudly and got out of bed. He dressed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. The smell of breakfast greeted him and he inhaled it deeply. "Yum, what's that smell?" he asked, sitting at the table. Annabella turned from the stove.

"Well, good morning sleepyhead. Are you hungry? I'm fixing tofu eggs and no meat sausages." she said, taking the pan off the stove and placing it on a hotplate on the table. "Bill, breakfast's ready!" she yelled down the hall.

Bill stuck his head out of the bathroom, chin covered with saving cream, "I'll be right out. Just let me finish shaving." his head disappear back in the bathroom.

Annabella placed more items on the table, and then turned to Beastboy, "Go ahead and fill your plate dear, we have a big day planed." she said, sitting at the table with her cup of tea. She looked at him over her steaming cup, "Did you sleep better after your nightmare?" she asked carefully.

Beastboy suddenly remembered and nodded, glancing down at his plate. He had forgotten about his dream. "Where are we going today?" he asked, lifting his head to look at Annabella.

"We are going to a market that I read about yesterday. I got permission and we are allowed to go. That is why Bill is shaving. He never shaves unless he has to." she said with a grin. Beastboy laughed slightly.

Just then Bill walked into the kitchen. "What's so funny?" He opened the refrigerator and took out a beer, then sat down at the table.

"Honey, don't you think that is not a proper breakfast beverage?" Annabella said as Bill open the bottle and took a big swig.

He let out a belch, "Ah, come on. I don't drink this everyday, so there should be no problem of it. Ain't that right BB?" Bill took another long drink and looked at Beastboy.

"Um, I think I will stay out of this conversation." he said nervously. He popped the last of his sausage in his mouth and stood up. "I'm going to go to my room until we leave." Annabella and Bill nodded and Beastboy walked down the hall back to his room and closed the door behind him.

'He called me BB. I have only been called that by Cyborg.' Beastboy thought to himself as he remembered his friends. 'They must be worried sick about me. Maybe today when we go to the market, I could try to get back to the tower.' Beastboy remembered the time that Bill said that they had chips in there head that let whoever that was watching them know where they were, but Beastboy hadn't had a chip in him yet, so he could easily get away. 'But I don't want to leave Annabella and Bill. They have been so nice to me. No! My friends are what matter most. I can't believe that I had forgotten about them!' Beastboy put his head in his hands. 'I will do anything I can to get back.'

"Beastboy, are you ready? We are going to be leaving." Annabella shouted down the hall. Beastboy grabbed his coat and walked down the hall to the front door where Annabella and Bill were waiting. The door made a buzzing sound and opened slowly. They walked out of the house and down the street. All the while, Beastboy though of a way to run away.

_To be continued…_

_Sorry it took longer than I expected to post this chapter. We had spring break and this is on the school computer. Hee-hee-hee. Shhh. Well, R&R and hope you like. Bye!_


	6. Home again

_Continued from before…_

"Beastboy! Beastboy! Where are you Beastboy?" Annabella yelled over the crowd. "It's time to go home!" Beastboy pulled his cap lower on his head and blended in with the mass of people around him. He hated the fact that he was leaving people who were so kind to him and loved him like a son, but he had to leave and get back to his friends at Titan Tower. They had to miss him too. Beastboy slipped behind the ticket booth and changed into a fly. From there he flew, as low to the ground as he could with out getting stepped on, out of the festival's gates and in the direction of the Titan Tower.

From a few feet away, a man turned and watched Beastboy leave. "Ah yes, there you go. Off to your friends again are we? Well, we'll see how long that lasts." The man said, closing the radar in his hand that was showing a blinking light leaving the market.

Beastboy flew across the lake to the center where the Titan Tower stood. He changed back into himself and ran inside. He found everyone in the living room. "Hey you guys! I'm back!" He shouted. The others looked up and gasped.

"BEASTBOY!" Starfire shouted, levitating quickly across the room and hugging him, "We have missed you. We have looked everywhere for you, at the pizza store, where the blinking arcade games are, and even at the mall of shopping." Starfire squeezed Beastboy even harder.

"Starfire, I can't breath." Beastboy said ruggedly.

Starfire gasped, let go of him, and laughed. "I'm sorry, I am just so happy to see you." She flew around the room, doing flips in the air laughing all the while.

Robin came over to where Beastboy stood. "Beastboy what happened? Where have you been?"

"I was at Annabella and Bill's house." He said, rubbing his head.

The room suddenly got quiet. Everyone stared at Beastboy. "Who is this Annabella and Bill?" Starfire asked, landing on her feet as she dropped to the floor from the air.

Beastboy shrugged, "I don't know that much about them. I woke up in their house and they took care of me. But they are locked in that house. We have to go help them. I came back to ask you guys to help."

"Wait. You wake up in someone's house, they say that they are locked in the house and have no problem with it and you believe them? What if this is a trap set by Slade? Did you think of that?" Raven asked, stepping across the room.

"Beastboy, we can't be sure that they are really good people. Raven's right, this could be a trap that Slade made, hoping to catch us. He must have thought we wouldn't think of an innocent couple to be dangerous."

"NO! I know that they're nice. They look like me. They aren't dangerous. Why would they lie to me?" Beastboy stepped back, angry. "Why don't you guys believe me? I though you guys were my friends? We have to save them! If you won't help, then I'll go by myself." Beastboy ran out of the room.

"Oh great, now he's mad at us." Cyborg said.

"That doesn't matter now. We have to go after him. If this is a trap, he will need help." Robin said. They all ran out of the Titan Tower after Beastboy.


End file.
